The Last DragonKiss
by DJ Rexx
Summary: Silence can speak a lot, and a kiss can truly ease the mind. Especially when you are headed off to fight a dragon. Based on Season 2 Episode 13 - The Last DragonLord. Slash. Merthur. Rated M for later chapters.


Hey guys, so i decided to try something new. I've been wanting to write a Merlin fic ever since I started watching it about 2 weeks ago and I finally took the initiative to do it! :D

So here it is.

Warning: I take it you read the summary so Im not repeating myself (you're welcome). BUT some of you may notice that the words in the first few parts seem the same. Well i OBVIOUSLY changed a few words to be on the safe side so im not copyrighting or anything.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Done.

_**ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arthur stared at the slim boy in front of him. He watched as Merlin studied the blade in his hands.

Merlin put on the best smile he could and looked the Prince right in his eyes. "I'm coming with you."

The young Prince detested, "Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die!"

Merlin laughed, "Yea, you probably would if I wasn't there." The Prince eyed the Young man in front of him.

"Right"

"Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?" Merlin added.

The young Prince chuckled, "Well at least you've got your sense of humor back!" slightly swinging at the sword in the servants hands. He began to walk towards the door. Merlin followed close behind him. Arthur stopped and studied the young man before him. Something about him always seemed to catch his attention. His ambition? His loyalty and friend ship? His eyes, his body, and his beautiful lips? Arthur gave himself a mental slap in the face before continuing his next words. "Are you really going to face this dragon with me?"

Merlin turned with the fire of ambition in his eyes. "I'm not going to just sit here and watch!" Arthur took a small step towards the boy, staring into his eyes. "I know its hard for you to understand how I feel but. . ." The endless statement seemed to drag the young prince closer to the servant boy in front of him. " but I care a hell of a lot about that armor, I'm not gonna let you mess it up."

For what felt like the first time in forever the Prince gave an actual laugh. No matter what the situation, it always seemed like Merlin could lighten the mood. They stared at each other and laughed for a moment. That was when it happened.

With nothing but the fear of losing his life tonight, Arthur closed the remaining space between the two, pulled the un-expecting boy in and placed a stiff chaste kiss upon the others lips. It seemed like almost immediately did Merlin respond to the kiss by throwing his free arm around the Prince's neck and pulled them closer. He longed for the moment that he would finally share a kiss with his Prince, but he never imagined it being only because this would possibly be their last battle together.

Swiftly the Prince glided his tongue across Merlin's lips only to be granted access immediately. Though before he could act the boy darted his tongue into the Prince's mouth and taking domination over the boy. It seemed like forever had passed with the two tongue fighting over who dominated who when suddenly the Prince remember just what he needed to be doing. Regretfully he slowly pulled away from the whimpering boy.

Staring into the pleading boys eyes it seemed as if they had a completely telepathic conversation. Arthur sad at the fact that his first kiss with Merlin just might be his last, and Merlin reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. The two gave each other a strong smile and began to head for the door once again. Arthur reached for the door handle and pulled it open. He took two steps before stopping in his tracks, turning around and planting one last kiss on the young warlocks lips before marching away.

Merlin gave a soft sigh and smiled as he closed the door behind him and followed his Prince down the hall.

* * *

Welp, there's that! I probably wrote it in about. . . 30ish minutes!

I'm actually kinda Proud!

**REVIEW!** And go check out my other stories! Particularly the "Its About Time: Rewrite"

_**~Rexx**_


End file.
